<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Life by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475805">Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround'>Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altercember [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day eleven: Reincarnation<br/>Alexander Harrison is the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton. When his mother died of cancer, he got his memories back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altercember [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander was reading a book when he got the call.</p><p>"Hello?" He asked.</p><p>"This is (insert hospital), we are deeply sorry for the loss of your mother." The person behind the line continued speaking but Alex wasn't listening.</p><p>His head hurt. He blanked out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Alexander Hamilton." A voice called within the depths. Suddenly, the world became brighter, books stacked one upon another. Unlike the darkness, he was in a bright library. "Alexander!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexander picked up a book, reading it. It was of Alexander Hamilton.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then he woke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not as Harrison. As Alexander Hamilton.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Ugh," Hamilton awoke in his bed. "Can't believe I've been reincarnated. And I'm an orphan again!" A grin crept up, a familiar smirk. "Never have I ever been in a true, loving relationship."</p><p>He got out the bed. He threw on some clothes- a blue coat with a white undershirt and fighting pants..</p><p>Alexander Harrison was well versed in technology, a great hacker and a tech engineer, but horrible at lying. Well, Hamilton was a great liar. </p><hr/><p>Walking down the street, Alex was writing in his journal. His posture straight, backpack hanging on his shoulder as he headed to school.</p><p>Harrison was fourteen when Hamilton took over.</p><p>He went to his locker, entering the code by muscle memory. He took out what he needed.</p><p>His bully, Quin walked up to him, sneering. Hamilton suddenly turned with a glare. He stared the bully down. Quin started to sweat, and looked away. Hamilton closed his locker, heading towards his class. His coat flowing behind him. He read a book while doing so.</p><hr/><p>"Harrison, are you paying attention?" The history teacher asked. Alexander took a glance at the board. "Answer this."</p><p>"Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr fought for presidency, and Thomas won because Washington trusted Alexander Hamilton to make a choice. Hamilton chose Thomas to become president, even if he was an enemy or rival." Alex said without taking a glance up from what he was writing.</p><p>The history teacher nodded, turning back to the board. He had sweat dripping off his face.</p><hr/><p>It's been a few months since he's reincarnated.</p><p>Hamilton sat alone at lunch, typing on his laptop at record speed. He finished his essay for ELA, 26 pages. The teacher might appreaciate that.</p><p>Unbeknowest to him, someone was watching with wide eyes.</p><p>"Ugh I swear, they've got it wrong! Laurens was gayer than Lafeyette, and that's saying something!" He muttered, typing something. "All it says is that he's homosocial. And what the fuck, why doesn't it mention that Hercules and Lafeyette dating? The future isn't as great as it could be. Ugh!"</p><p>The person watching Alex stared. Breath hitching, he turned to his friends. "There's another reincarnation."</p><hr/><p>Someone tapped Alex's shoulder. "Go away Jefferson, you're already president. Go talk to your wife, or maybe your slaves." He muttered, writing in the page. Someone tapped him again. "Laurens, I swear. I love you and all, but I'm writing."</p><p>He was tapped again. "What."</p><p>"Hammy?" The person asked.</p><p>Alex groaned in annoyance. "Laur, stop fucking calling me that."</p><p>He was tackled.</p><p>"Guys?"</p><hr/><p>"I'm an orphan." He told Burr. "You?"</p><p>"Me too. Hm." Aaron said.</p><hr/><p>"Never have I ever killed my friend," Hamilton stated.</p><p>Burr took a sip. "Jeez, stop attacking me. Never have I ever married someone I don't love," Burr said.</p><p>Alex sipped. "Never have I ever-"</p><hr/><p>Alex and John was talking.</p><p>"Can I try something?" John asked. Hamilton nodded. John's lips slammed into his. Shocked, he stilled, but eventually gained his bearings and kissed back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>